On le découvrira à deux
by Antina
Summary: Quatre se pose des questions depuis qu'il a surpris Trowa, un jour en train de... [one-shot]


**Auteur** : antinea  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, prise de tête de Quatre, lime  
  
**Base** : Gundam Wing  
  
**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Mais ça se sait déjà, non ? En tout cas je ne prétends pas qu'ils m'appartiennent, en je n'en retire pas un copeck.  
  
**ON LE DECOUVRIRA A DEUX...**

Quatre était assis à la table de la cuisine, dans l'un des repaires qui permettaient aux G-boys de se reposer entre deux missions. Il leur arrivait de plus en plus de devoir travailler ensemble : le travail se faisait mieux, et plus rapidement. Si lors des missions, cela allait plutôt bien entre eux, c'était loin d'être le cas lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient enfermés ensemble sans rien à faire. Quatre soupira. Duo énervait Heero, faisait enrager Wufei, laissait Trowa impassible et lui... Lui il faisait avec.

Ce n'était pas tant Duo qui le dérangeait. Il était de toute façon le seul avec qui il pouvait avoir une conversation « normale » qui n'ai pas de lien avec les missions. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas Duo qui, au contraire des autres, le mettait dans cet état. Quatre soupira à nouveau.  
  
- Je deviens fou, murmura t-il...  
  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ils avaient tous autour de quinze, seize ans ... Sauf peut-être Trowa, qui paraissait plus âgé. Dix-sept ans ? Ils étaient en pleine adolescence. La puberté, l'acné (heureusement ils avaient tous été épargnés), les hormones...

Ce devait être ça, décida Quatre. Comme tous les jeunes de son âge, ses hormones se développaient, le faisant ressentir plein de choses bizarres et se poser des questions sur la sexualité. Sur sa sexualité...

Quatre faisait des rêves étranges depuis qu'il avait par mégarde ouvert la porte de la salle de bain alors que Trowa prenait une douche. Celui-ci ne s'était, fort heureusement, aperçu de rien, car fort occupé ... par un plaisir solitaire. A ce souvenir, les joues de Quatre flambèrent. Certes, il avait déjà vu certains de ses compagnons à moitié nu. Jamais complètement dénudé. De toute façons, qu'avaient-ils que lui n'avait pas ? Et puis, il ne les avait jamais vu dans des conditions aussi intimes. C'était comme si, d'un coup, il avait découvert comment était fait un corps masculin. Trowa était très différent de lui. Une ossature toute en longueur et en finesse, des muscles fermement dessinés sous une peau claire, à peine plus foncée que la sienne... Peut-être que si Trowa n'avait pas été en train de faire ce qu'il faisait, il n'aurait pas ressenti un tel choc... Quatre n'en était même pas sûr...il pensait qu'il aurait tout de même été sérieusement troublé. Il avait eu une vision totalement différente de son partenaire, une vision sensuelle, charnelle... Oui, depuis cela, Quatre faisait des rêves érotiques. Non qu'il n'en ait jamais fait auparavant. Mais il ne se souvenait jamais très bien de ces rêves là, et jamais, au grand jamais, Trowa n'en avait fait partie !

Un garçon... Ce qui amenait sérieusement Quatre à s'interroger sur sa sexualité. Etait- il homosexuel ? Il n'avait jamais embrasser personne, ni éprouver un quelconque sentiment que l'on pourrait qualifier d' « amoureux ». Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions, se disant que cela viendrai tout seul. C'était venu... et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était mal à l'aise auprès de Trowa, alors qu'avant le jeune homme lui procurait une sensation de sécurité et de calme. Il évitait de se retrouver seul trop longtemps avec lui, de peur de ne pouvoir cacher sa gêne... Car lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins, une image apparaissait devant ses yeux, provoquant un trouble de tout son corps. Trowa...

La peau de Trowa, rendue luisante par l'eau qui parcourait son corps, glissant furieusement sur sa chair comme essayant de la pénétrer... Les cheveux de Trowa, collés sur sa nuque, cachant l'un de ses yeux ... tandis que tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de l'autre était une paupière close sur un iris que l'on savait digne d'une émeraude, prolongée par de longs cils dont l'ombre s'étendait sur la pommette... Et sa main... La respiration de Quatre s'accéléra... Sa main glissant doucement sur son membre dressé... Parfaite représentation des plaisirs interdits... Quatre aurait voulu tellement fort, à ce moment là...  
  
- Quatre ?  
  
Rouge tomate, Quatre releva brusquement la tête. L'objet de ses fantasmes se trouvait devant lui, le fixant de son air toujours neutre.  
  
- Trowa ??? Je... Je croyais que tu étais parti avec les autres... ?  
  
- Ils ont finalement décidé qu'ils pourraient sans problème exécuter la mission à trois.  
  
- Ah !...

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, Quatre balbutia : Il faut... il faut que je ...  
  
Et il partit en courant presque, na trouvant pas de mensonge assez convainquant pouvant expliquer à son compagnon son incapacité à rester auprès de lui. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'appuya contre la porte. Une douche ... C'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour se calmer... Par Allah, comment pouvait–il avoir de telles pensées ? Et de telles réactions ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Jamais rien ne l'avait autant perturbé. Il ne connaissait plus son corps, ne comprenait plus ses sentiments, les pensées qui lui venaient aux moments les plus inopportuns...

TOC TOC TOC.

Trois petits coups frappés à sa porte. Il sursauta.  
  
- Quatre, tu es l ? Je voudrais te parler.  
  
_Pas de panique, on ne panique pas..._ QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ?  
  
- Quatre ?  
  
Inspirant longuement, le blond se retourna et ouvrit la porte en grand.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
Trowa entra et referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
- Quatre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais je crois que tu m'évites depuis quelques temps.  
  
Quatre se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait du faire plus attention. En attendant, si Trowa l'avait remarqué, il était inutile de mentir en tentant de nier. Cependant il ne confirma pas non plus, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et évitant le regard de son vis-à-vis.  
  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
  
Là, le blond se mit à rougir et à tourner vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite... Trowa inclina légèrement son visage, faisant tomber sa mèche d'un côté et dégager son œil.  
  
- Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Dans ce cas je vais tout de même essayer de deviner... T'ai-je fais ou dis quelque chose sans m'en rendre compte qui t'aurais bless ?  
  
Nouveau mouvement de la tête.  
  
- Qui t'aurais mis en colère ?  
  
Même réaction. Trowa réfléchit un instant.  
  
- Mmm... Qui t'aurais choqu ?  
  
Cette fois le mouvement était moins assuré, et les joues de Quatre avaient de nouveau virées au rouge...  
  
- Je crois que je me rapproche... Mais, Quatre, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup...  
  
Les yeux de Trowa étaient perplexes. Il observait attentivement les réactions de son ami, et cherchait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de choquant lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en présence du jeune arabe... Il lui avait toujours semblé avoir eu une attitude normale, pourtant... Et Quatre qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi silencieux. Mais Trowa était décidé à dissiper le malentendu qui régnait entre eux. C'est alors que le blond prit la parole...  
  
- Ecoute Trowa... Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu ne savais pas...  
  
- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que j'ai fait qui te met dans un tel état.  
  
A ces mots, Quatre piqua un fard, se demandant si pour dire des choses pareilles Trowa avait remarqué... Puis il compris que par le terme « état », il désignait sa gêne envers lui, et non pas la gêne qu'il ressentait de plus en plus souvent sous la ceinture de son pantalon...  
  
Les réactions de Quatre déroutaient de plus en plus Trowa. Conséquence : il voulait de plus en plus savoir ce qui les provoquait. Le rouge aux joues lui seyait tellement bien...  
  
Quatre était mis au pied du mur, et ne savait comment se sortir de cette situation. Trowa repris :  
  
- Je ne veux que t'aider... Je suis sûr que ça irait beaucoup mieux si tu parlais de ce qui te tourmente...  
  
Quatre osa enfin regarder le châtain dans les yeux... pour y voir une lueur d'inquiétude. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler, il prit une longue inspiration en fermant les yeux.  
  
- Je veux bien te le dire, mais je doute que tu apprécies.  
  
- Vas-y toujours, lui répondit calmement Trowa.  
  
- Et bien... C'est assez difficile à dire... commença t-il.  
  
Puis une lueur de défi passa dans son regard. Si Trowa voulait savoir... Eh bien il saurait tout. Cela le soulagerait de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ensuite... advienne que pourra... Tout valait mieux que cette situation. Du moins le pensait-il.  
  
- Je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre avant la fin, s'il te plaît...  
  
Trowa acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Quatre commença très vite :  
  
- Il y a deux semaines environ, je suis rentré dans la salle de bain. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne mais tu y étais, prenant une douche. Tu ne m'as pas vu. Mais moi je t'ai vu, et... et... tu... (plus rouge que jamais, il jeta un œil à son compagnon dont la teinte écarlate montrait qu'il avait compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion...)  
  
- Quatre... souffla t-il.  
  
- Attends... laisse-moi finir...  
  
Il prit une autre inspiration, comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains.  
  
- Pour te dire la vérité, repris t-il, je n'ai pas été choqué dans le sens où on pourrait le croire... (il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir Trowa). Je sais que je vais te gêner en disant ça, mais c'est toi qui as insisté. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé de questions sur ... le sexe. Vu que je suis un garçon, je pensais naturellement que je finirais par sortir avec une fille. Seulement voilà, depuis que je t'ai vu, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Et je me demande si je ne suis pas ... homo. Parce que te voir, comme ça, nu, sous la douche... te caressant... Ca a éveillé des choses en moi. Je ne veux pas que te me détestes, comprends moi bien... Mais je n'y peux rien... (Sa voix prit un accent désespéré). Je rêve de toi la nuit, je ne me souviens pas toujours de tout, mais... mais je suis, comment dire... excité... Et quand je suis près de toi, c'est pire... parce que je sens mon corps réagir, j'ai constamment cette image de toi en tête, c'est tellement inattendu et tellement fort que je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus...  
  
Sa voix mourut dans un tremblement. Trowa ouvrait des yeux comme des billes. Il ne s'était attendu à rien en particulier, mais CA !!!... Ca lui tombait dessus, il ne savait trop comment réagir. D'abord, apprendre que Quatre l'avait surpris se masturbant... Il s'était senti gêné comme jamais... Et découvrir ensuite qu'il attirait Quatre...  
  
- Tu ... fantasmes sur moi ?  
  
Il n'avait pu se retenir, c'était sorti tout seul. A ces mots, Quatre devint encore plus rouge qu'avant, si cela était possible.  
  
- Je... je... pardon...  
  
Sa brusque poussée de témérité semblait l'avoir déserté. Il aurait aimé être une souris pour se terrer dans le plus petit trou de la planète. Voyant Quatre sur le point de perdre son contrôle, Trowa tenta de se reprendre.  
  
- Ok... (_Je n'aurai pas dû poser cette question_...) OK... Parlons-en calmement.  
  
Les révélations de Quatre l'avaient vraiment ébranlé... Il prit deux secondes pour y réfléchir froidement... Suite à quoi il eut la plus incroyable réaction qui soit : il éclata de rire... Mortifié, Quatre tenta de fuir en ouvrant la porte, mais Trowa fut plus rapide et la referma en un claquement sec. Il se plaça devant elle, indiquant clairement au blond son refus de le laisser partir. Quatre, à la fois tremblant et immobile, regardait ses pieds.  
  
- Quatre... Je pense vraiment que nous devrions en parler.

- Parler, toi ? lui dit Quatre avec un petit air de reproche.

- Hum... Ce n'est effectivement pas mon point fort, mais dans certains cas...  
  
Il prit la main de Quatre, et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se plaça à côté de lui, pas trop près, mais pas trop loin non plus... Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Quatre, les yeux baissés Trowa, regardant Quatre, avec sur le visage une étrange expression. Quatre était si mignon. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés, semblant aussi doux que la soie. Deux grands yeux turquoise, si purs, si profonds un nez droit et fin, des lèvres roses... Il devinait la douceur de sa peau, la saveur sucrée de sa bouche...  
  
- Est-ce que je te dégoûte ? la voix tremblante de Quatre le tira de ses pensées.  
  
- Non, non, pas du tout... Ne commence pas t'imaginer des choses comme ça...  
  
Quatre relâcha un peu ses muscles tendus.  
  
- Je suis très gêné, tu sais... Je n'aurais pas du te le dire... Après tout, tu n'en a sûrement rien à faire...  
  
- Quatre...  
  
Le ton de léger reproche lui fit lever les yeux. Trowa le contemplait une lueur tendre et taquine dans le regard.  
  
- Je comprends tes états d'âmes. A mon avis, pour que tu puisses y voir plus clair, il faut commencer par te débarrasser de ta gêne (_celle qui se trouve dans son pantalon...?_). Tu verras en même temps si ton fantasme n'est qu'un désir d'adolescent ou quelque chose de plus sérieux...  
  
Quatre ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Mais de quoi lui parlait Trowa???... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? MAMAN ! Trowa s'était levé, puis agenouillé devant Quatre, toujours assis sur le lit. Il l'avait fait avancé jusqu'au bord, puis écarté les genoux de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve entre les jambes du blond. Celui-ci balbutia un « Trowa ! » presque paniqué, et son compagnon lui répondit avec un sourire :  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr après ce que tu m'as raconté que tu vas aimé.  
  
Il passa une main sur l'entrejambe du blond qui s'aperçut qu'il était en érection depuis un bon moment déjà. Il exerça une pression, et Quatre se tendit, se durcissant sous la stimulation. Trowa parut satisfait, en entrepris de déboutonner le jean de Quatre. Passant les doigts sous l'échancrure de son caleçon, il prit son sexe en main, et commença à le caresser doucement. Quatre sursauta. Il n'avait pas vraiment décidé de se laisser faire, mais les ondes de plaisir provoquées par son compagnon inondaient ses sens et l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Les attentions des mains se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes, agaçantes, torturantes.  
  
- Tu aimes ? murmura tout bas Trowa.  
  
- Oui, répondit presque inconsciemment le blond.  
  
- Alors tu vas encore plus aimer ça, lui répondit-il.  
  
Il accompagna alors ses mains de sa bouche. Sa langue goûtait la chair de Quatre comme si celle-ci était un met raffiné, auquel Trowa prenait grand goût. Il taquina, mordilla, lécha comme s'il avait une friandise entre les mains.  
  
La respiration de Quatre et les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés.  
  
Voulant lui faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible, Trowa fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches fines de l'arabe, et avala entièrement sa verge. Le blond hoqueta sous la sensation, si forte ferma les yeux pour mieux la ressentir, et bascula la tête en arrière. L'impression d'être dévoré... de ne plus exister que par cette partie de son corps... Inconsciemment, la posa les mains sur les cheveux de Trowa, bougea les hanches au rythme des va-et-vient de son compagnon. Le plaisir avait envahi tout son corps. Il montait, montait, en vague de plus en plus violentes... Lorsque Trowa l'aspira dans une étreinte plus forte que les autres, il explosa et se déversa en criant dans la bouche du châtain.  
  
Totalement vidé de ses forces, le souffle court, il s'effondra en arrière sur le lit, tandis que Trowa se relevait, s'essuyant les lèvres, un air satisfait au visage. Il s'allongea auprès du blond, se délectant de ses traits encore marqués par l'extase que celui-ci venait de vivre. Lorsque Quatre rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Trowa à ses côtés, un coude posé sur le lit et sa tête posée dans sa main. Il rougit fortement, mais ne détourna pas son regard de celui de son compagnon. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Trowa avait réagi ainsi. Finalement, l'autre ne disant rien, il se rassit sur le bord du lit, se rajusta quelque peu, et dit :  
  
- Trowa... Je croyais qu'on devait parler ?  
  
- Mmm... Effectivement, c'est ce que j'avais dit.  
  
- Alors pourquoi ???...  
  
- Eh bien...  
  
A vrai dire Trowa ne savait pas exactement lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Ou plutôt si : il avait voulu expérimenter lui-même l'effet qu'il faisait sur Quatre, tel que celui-ci venait de le lui avouer. Lorsqu'il avait compris toutes les implications de cet aveu, il n'avait fait ni une, ni deux, et avait réalisé un de ses propres fantasmes. Celui- ci n'était pas pleinement arrivé à son terme, mais Trowa sentait bien qu'il était plus que temps d'avoir une petite discussion. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison pendant une bonne semaine, c'était le moment idéal pour approfondir les relations des deux pilotes. Il s'installa à côté de Quatre, cherchant à faire le tri parmi ses idées.  
  
- Quatre ... j'éprouve quelque chose de particulier pour toi. Je n'irai pas dire que c'est de l'amour, pas tout de suite, je pense qu'il faut encore un peu de temps... Tu m'attires, c'est certain. Pas seulement physiquement... je te trouve très mignon, mais j'aime aussi ta manière d'être, de voir les choses, de parler aux gens... Je ne t'en aurais jamais parlé si tu ne m'avais pas avoué que je t'attirais aussi... Je pense qu'on n'est pas dans un contexte favorable pour commencer une relation. Mais... je mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas envie d'essayer. Tout soldat que nous soyons, nous restons des êtres humains. Et peut-être qu'avoir une autre raison de se battre que son devoir peut nous rendre plus fort...  
  
Quatre ne disait rien. Il réfléchissait.

Trowa repris :  
  
- Je sais que tout ça doit te paraître flou. Moi-même, je ne suis pas très sûr de la meilleure conduite à tenir... Mais nous avons des corps avec des désirs. Chercher à les réprimer ne nous amènerait pas à grand-chose, si ce n'est à une grande frustration.Je comprends les questions que te tu poses... et je suis prêt à t'aider à y trouver les réponses... Ca te fait peur ? Je veux dire, deux garçons... ensembles ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit enfin Quatre,en le regardant dans les yeux... Mais je veux bien le découvrir avec toi...  
  
Il lui prit la main, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Il avait écouté ce que lui avait dit Trowa, et en avait retenu deux choses : le châtain éprouvait la même attirance que lui à son égard, et il était prêt à essayer pour voir où ça les mènerait tous les deux ensembles...  
  
Ils étaient deux garçons, et alors ? Quand l'amour se présente, il ne se refuse pas.  
  
**ANNEXE.  
**  
_Retiens la nuit  
  
Pour nous deux, jusqu'à la fin du monde  
  
Retiens la nuit  
  
Pour nos cœurs, dans sa course vagabonde_  
  
« Il fallait s'y attendre. Lorsque l'on vit dans des conditions aussi extrêmes que les nôtres... Si on choisit de s'attacher, ce n'est pas un petit attachement. C'est tout ou rien. La vie ou a mort. Le bonheur ou le désespoir.  
  
Je t'aime. Je sais que tu sais, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Mais nous ne nous le dirons pas. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Nous n'avons pas le droit. Mais je ne regrette pas. Non, je te le promets, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne regretterai jamais... »  
  
Il avança une main pour caresser les doux cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Un éclat turquoise apparut.  
  
- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura une voix tendre.  
  
- Quatre, enfoui sous les draps, aperçu son compagnon assis sur le lit, près de lui.  
  
- Pas grave... Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je réfléchissais. Dans quelques heures, les autres vont rentrer.  
  
Quatre eut un petit grognement. Leur répit allait bientôt être terminé. Des décisions allaient devoir être prises ...  
  
_Serre-moi fort  
  
Contre ton corps  
  
Il faut qu'à l'heure des folies  
  
Le grand amour raye le jour  
  
Et nous fasse oublier la vie_  
  
Il dégagea ses bras des couvertures et les passa autour de la taille de Trowa, posant sa tête contre son flan. Ils avaient dormi ensembles toutes les nuits de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Avaient échangé nombre de caresses et baisers... mais n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Ils attendaient d'être prêts, tout simplement.  
  
Quatre exerça une pression sur ses bras, incitant Trowa à se recoucher près de lui. Une fois ceci fait, il lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :  
  
- Alors il nous reste quelques heures pour nous...  
  
Et sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa, tentant dans ce baiser de faire passer toutes les émotions et tous les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Joie de l'avoir trouvé... Peur de le perdre... amour... désespoir... désir...  
  
Trowa y répondit, y faisant passer tout le feu qui l'habitait. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le corps qui lui faisait face, l'amenant près, plus près encore... De baisers en caresses, les draps furent repoussés, les corps découverts, pâles silhouettes nimbées de lune... Un murmure :  
  
- Trowa...  
  
Regard vert interrogateur.  
  
- Je veux... je te veux, cette nuit...  
  
Etreinte plus forte. Plus de mots. Mais les corps parlent, dévoilent ce que les lèvres ne prononcent pas.

Soupirs feutrés.

Deux corps s'oubliant en dansant, deux âmes qui quittent leur corps et fusionnent dans le cosmos infini...  
  
_Retiens la nuit  
  
Avec toi elle paraît si belle  
  
Retiens la nuit  
  
Mon amour, qu'elle devienne éternelle  
  
Pour le bonheur  
_  
_De nos deux cœurs  
  
Arrête le temps et les heures  
  
Je t'en supplie à l'infini  
  
Retiens la nuit...  
_  
**OWARI**. Toute contente d'avoir enfin un OWARI à l'une de ses fics...


End file.
